Karima Shapandar
Real Name: Karima Shapandar *'Aliases:' Omega Sentinel, Arkea, Malice, Sentinel, X-Girl, Cybergirl *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Acolytes/Marauders (possessed by Malice), Genoshan Excalibur, Prime Sentinels, Indian Police Force *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Genosha *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' Indian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 181 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' India Powers and Abilities Karima has been reduced to the physical normalities of an average human as, due to an invasion of her systems, her Omega Sentinel technology has been rendered inoperable as of late. Former Powers Omega Sentinel Technology: Karima was fitted with Omega Sentinel technology that granted her numerous abilities. Recent testings show that the majority of her nano-bionics have been rendered impassive lately. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Karima possessed heightened physical strength, the exact limits of which were unknown, although it is believed to have been around 70 tons. *''Enhanced Sensors:'' Her Omega Sentinel technology offered numerous scanning, homing, and radar senses, particularly used for tracking mutant signatures. Karima was capable of finding and tracking other odds and ends as well. These sensors also enabled her with telescopic, microscopic, and x-ray vision, as well as proximity sensors, bio-scanning and monitoring, individual bio-tagging and locating, target ID and acquisition locks, etc. *''Enhanced Reflexes'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Flight:'' Karima had a flight capacity by unknown means, either along the lines of rocket boots or anti-gravity propulsion. *''Nano-Shifting:'' Her nano-technological carapace enabled Karima numerous mechanism-morphing capabilities from generating plasma coils, electrostatic poles, plasma torches, energy guns to life-support, machine inferface, hologram projection, threat adaptation, and more. **''Nanite Regeneration:'' She had the ability to repair any physical damage she received. The repairs also made her stronger and more durable than she was before she suffered the damage. ***''Adaptive:'' Once assaulted in some manner or another and after having recuperated from it, her Omega Sentinel technology memorized the damage dealt onto it and altered her frame to develop a tough resistance to recurring injury. **''Cyberpathy:'' Having been remade into a living computer, her mind operated on a different level compared to when she was a baseline human. Like a typical cyberpath, Karima had vast data storage and collating capacity, which enabled her to receive and utilize all forms of electronic data and transmissions with hermind. She also had an access store of various functions pertaining to her Omega Sentinel programming which enabled her to activate a host of protocols and functions of her biomorphic person. This included satellite modem access, long-range interactive holograms, target identification, and acquisition locks. **''Technopathy:'' A more direct application of her cybernetic funtions was her capacity for linking with and controlling, restructing, and assimilating localized technology to a limited degree. During her possession by Arkea, she had shown a number of feats featuring the remote manipulation of machines. Her control of machinery, despite its limitations, was finely tuned. She was even capable of controlling foreign nanites spliced in another person's blood with enough concentration. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Being an early series prototype, Karima boasted modifications that enabled her to project and control energy on a subatomic scale. This enabled her to emit various dynamistic signatures and alter their substances to various degrees, projecting plasma, microwaves, or even electromagnetism on some scale. **''Energy Shielding'' **''Tailored Bio-Blasts:'' Karima was capable of adjusting internal energies towards making a more effective offensive armament against targeted quarries. *''Teleportation:'' A new feature fixed and augmented by Arkea enabled Karima to perform long-range teleportation. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Flight Category:Cyberpathy Category:Technopathy Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Blasts